hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MPHopcroft1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hiro page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:20, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, I thought this Wikia was dead! Glad to see another soul here! Say, I have a few ideas to be implemented onto this Wikia! Hidamari Sketch Wikia is LONG overdue for one. I'm in despair, maho! Having my references ignored has left me in despair, maho! |_________| < Eat that, and eat more raw liver! (talk) 02:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) My technical limitations have led to some of the problems you have encountered on new pages -- notably that I don't know how to link internally, which is quite a proble, on a growing Wiki. Hopefully you can either help with that or tell me what to do so I can built the links. MPHopcroft1 (talk) 03:49, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Thankfully, I have extensive experience on the previous Wikia I have volunteered to help out with. When I get to an actual computer (as I am currently on an iPad), I could list to you some simple commands to add on, and we could possibly even get onto more advanced features like collapsible tables if we have data to display for HidaSketch. I suggest we also get to researching HidaSketch further to add more content and get this Wikia expanded. If we can get up to, say, fifty pages, we could ask the Wikia Community to claim access (and therefore ownership) of the Administator Rank. I'm in despair, maho! Having my references ignored has left me in despair, maho! |_________| < Eat that, and eat more raw liver! (talk) 13:04, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Researching HidaSketch is an assiognment I am very confortable with. The problem is that I can't afford to buy a lot of manga these days. MPHopcroft1 (talk) 20:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) I prefer to do at least some of my research by actually watching episodes and taking notes. That's one reason my lack of manga money is a problem -- I know nothing that happens after Sae and Hiro graduate, and all I know about Matsuri is her name.MPHopcroft1 (talk) 23:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) If you did not like the (troll) edit I have done to your Userpage, you are always welcomed to revert it back to its original state. Additionally, I am planning to take up administrator rank in the near future if you do not mind (there are certain actions an admin can do exclusively like deleting pages). I would appreciate your feedback or alternatives. I'm in despair, maho! Having my references ignored has left me in despair, maho! |_________| < Eat that, and eat more raw liver! (talk) 19:01, May 23, 2015 (UTC) For the record, I'm a GUY. MPHopcroft1 (talk) 20:09, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Aw, I guess we cannot play around with gender ambiguity. Oh well, you can customize your profile however you like. Sorry! Look Around, Kids. Your Number One Goal in Life Should be Either Attaining Wisdom or Staying Forever Adorable (talk) 00:09, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello once again. I cannot tell if your recent inactivity is due to research, personal issues (regarding others or I), or something like a vacation. If anything, I have already contacted the Community Central Wikia on adopting this Wikia. And yes, due to that, I have felt compelled to try and contact you (not looking good for me as this will look like a meager attempt to try and look good in Staff's eyes). I still have ideas in mind that I think you can take up - It'll be lonely for me to not have you back. And if that edit to your profile was of a concern, I have reverted it back to default. (''Don't mock me staff! Check out Natsume's Page Simple Wikitable Collapsible Wikitable |} |}